faith
by kitsune chyan
Summary: ororo poor miyagi...he about to find out somthing he dosen't wanna know....ryo/aya pls R&R ne! ^^
1. stress

Disclaimer: slam dunk does not belong to me.it belongs to Inoue takehiko...so onegai don't sue me!!!!!  
  
Faith  
  
Chapter 1:stress  
  
It was a normal day as usual at Shohoku high. Basketball practice went on as always with sakuragi finding trouble with Rukawa and both Mitsui and Miyagi mocking at him when Akagi hit him.  
  
Practice was always tough for the players.they had to practice very hard for the championships.  
  
They were having a practice match against Shoyo next week and they wanted to be at their best.  
  
ASSEMBLE!!!!!!The words shattered across the basket ball court. Miyagi jogged up to where every one was standing in front of akagi."As you all know, we will be having a practice match with shoyo next week.therefore we will be having extra practices every morning at 7.00am"Akagi belowed."What??7.00am??? Is he crazy?"Said one."That's too early"complained another."I expect to see all of you here in the morning...those who do not turn up...will have to answer to me understood?...UNDERSTOOD??" "Yes sir!!!" and with that practice had ended.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Miyagi waited outside the school gym."Guess I'm early"he chuckled to himself before sitting down.  
  
"I guess I couldn't sleep with all that thinking I was doing last night"he thought to himself.the sun had not risen and he sat alone outside the gym taking the quiet time to think even more.his grades were slipping and he wasn't in very good shape either. Despite all the practice he's had, he still not the best point guard in Kanegawa.he was defeated by Maki, fujima and sendoh many times in practice games.  
  
This bothered him alot.it bothered him so much that he couldn't sleep at night.it bothered him so much that he couldn't even concentrate during practice.stress was getting the better of him.  
  
"Ohayo!!! Ryota-kun"came a familiar voice which interrupted him from his string of thoughts.the voice came from down the hall way.miyagi lifted his head up slightly to find a pair of averaged sized girls feet in front of him."You're very early this morning"she commented cheerfully."Ayachyan! The only girl how could make him happy.the light of his life was standing in front of him. Miyagi simply nodded his head and greeted her.  
  
The two entered the gym as soon as Ayako opened the doors."You better go get changed"she said before disappearing into the girls locker room. About 2 minutes later ayako emerged from the changing room clipboard and paperfan in hand. By this time Miyagi had already changed and was ready for practice." Oh well looks like we got alot of time before the others arrive"she said while checking her watch.she flipped through the clipboaredto check his records. In the mean time Miyagi picked up a basketball and started practicing on his jump and lay up shots. He needed all the practice he could get to become the best in kanegawa.little did he know that ayako was watching him.  
  
Soon the others arrived and practice started with the usual warm ups. Sakuragi mucking around put ayako's paper fan to work.  
  
"Oi! Ryochin!!!" Shouted sakuragi from the other side of the court. Miyagi turned around to find sakuragi walkingtowards him.  
  
"I heard you were her early today,"he said with a sly grin on his face.  
  
"Yeah so?"Miyagi asked with an annoyed tone in his voice.  
  
"So did anything happen? Come on you can tell the tensai" he questioned him with a big grin plastered on his face as usual  
  
."Wipe that silly grin off your face! Besides nothing happened!" Miyagi hissed back at his junior.  
  
"Oh in the state of shock I see! Ahahahaha!" Sakuragi started"don't worry...you'll get over her eventually!"He said before walking away from the point guard.  
  
"Get her...EVENTUALLY?"  
  
Ryota lunged forward to plant a fist right on sakuragi, which caused him to fly and hit the benches  
  
"DON'T YOU EVER MAKE FUN OF ME LIKE THAT EVER AGAIN!!!!!!!" he screamed before throwing the ball and walking out of the room.  
  
A/n minna I hope you enjoyed the first chapter.pls read and review! Chapter 2 up soon 


	2. the new student

disclaimer:slam dunk does not belong to me but it belongs to inoue takehiko  
  
chapter2:the new student  
  
Ayako watched as miyagi slammed the basket ball down onto the ground and walk out of the court towards the changing room."whats wrong with him"? she pondered while she blew the wistle to announce that practice was over.every one stopped in their tracks and begain packing up .soon every one had changed and left for class.ayako walked around the gym store one more time to make sure every thing was put back in order.  
  
"wonder whats wrong with him"she thought yet again. "maybe i should talk to him later"and with that she left the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
ayako doodled impationtly on her note book.the clock was ticking ever so slowly.ayako took a quick glance towards miyagi's direction. Odd! he was sleeping during class!usually he just daydreams but today he was sleeping.the word concern was written all over he face.  
  
"Miyagi!!! read the next paragraph"came a voice from the front of the class room."Miyagi??,  
  
Miyagi Ryota!!!"came the voice again.and before any one could wake him up a piece of chalk flew in his direction.Miyagi jumpped up in shock  
  
"WWAAHH???!!! WHAT??WHAT??"he blurted out before realising he was just awaken by his teacher.  
  
a few giggles were let out from some of the girls.  
  
"sleeping in class will not help you in the future! keep that in mind miyagi -kun"said the teacher with a smirk on his face  
  
"hmmmpphh....kids...they never learn"  
  
*knock,knock*  
  
"yes! come in !!"  
  
the class room door slid open  
  
"excuse me but is this class 3?"came a voice from behind the door  
  
Ayako tilted he head to get a better view of who was standing at the the door but all she could see was a tall lean figure.the teacher walked up to him  
  
"aaaahhh you must be yamada haku"said the teacher as he gestured the boy to come in.  
  
"sorry i'm late i got lost on the way"he said while scratching his head  
  
almost every girls eyes widened!!!  
  
yamamda haku was just drop dead gorgeous!!!even ayako couldn't take her eyes off him!  
  
he had nice almond shaped eyes that were the beautiful colour of blue-gray. brown hair that was combed neatly,a nice chisled nose and a great mesculine body.he was aslo tall.tall enough to be a basket ball player.  
  
ayako nearly fell off her seat when she realised that what she was doing wasn't like her.she quikly compossed herself and focused on what the teacher was saying.  
  
"class this is yamada haku.he has just transferred to shohoku .he was resently studying in osaka and this school is very new to him so please make him feel comfortable.yamada -kun you can take a seat next to miyagi- kun" and with that the school bell rang.  
  
"class dismissed!"  
  
practically all the girls in class crowded around yamada like bees to honey.ayako tried very hard to locate miyagi through the crowd but before she could get to him,he had already left.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
ayako hurried down the hall way towards the gym."i hope he's there!"she said as she ran down the busy halls of shohoku high.she was about to take a left turn when suddenly*CRASH*  
  
"iiiittaaaii" ayako moaned in pain as she rubbed her hip.she looked up to find none other then yamada haku standing before her.  
  
"ah..sumimasen ..i didn't watch where i was going"he said as he offered ayako a hand  
  
"daijobuka?"he asked as he pulled her up  
  
"hai! daijobu!"she said as she shot him a smile.  
  
"thats good to here"he said as he returned her the smile  
  
"oh yeah i almost forgot..i'm yamada haku.i just trans.."  
  
"yes yes i know who you are.we're in the same class.i'm ayako"she said as she stretched her hand out to offer him a hand shake.  
  
"ohh so your ayako!!!!i've been looking all over for you!"he said with a relived look on his faceas he shook her hand  
  
"looking for me??? doshite?" she asked as she started walking towards the gym  
  
"your the maneger of the basket ball team right..well i want to join"he answerd as he followed her  
  
"thats great what position do you play???"she asked as she opened the door to reveal a certain point guard practicing.  
  
  
  
A/N:well the 2nd chapters done!i hope you guys like it so far.the endding kindda odd cause i didn't noe how to end this chapter.well thank you for reading my fic and pls review my fic.all reviews are greatly appreciated^_^  
  
kitsune 


	3. tears

disclaimer:slamdunk does not belong to me but it belongs to Inoue Takehiko  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
Stress was getting the better of Miyagi ryota . Every thing he did made him irritable.  
  
He just hated this feeling. The only thing that could calm him down was none other then basketball.  
  
Miyagi had just done a perfect lay up shot when he heared the gym doors swing open.  
  
He spun around to find his Aya-chyan standing ever so beautifully next to a tall figure.  
  
He frowned.  
  
"Who the heck is that?" he pondered as he walked up to her.  
  
"Ryota...we need to talk"she said as he stood infront of her.  
  
"Talk?? about what" he wondered aloud.  
  
"I'll tell you about that later..by the way this is Yamada Haku.I'm sure you know him"she said as she proceeded to introduce Haku to Ryota.  
  
"So this is Yamada Haku....the guy who's supposed to sit next to me...whats he doing with my Aya-chyan??"Miyagi wondered yet again.  
  
" Pleased to meet you miyagi-san!" yamada stretched out  
  
Miyagi observed the man standding before him .Soon after he stretched out his hand to  
  
shake his.  
  
"Well yamada here would like to join the basket ball club, he was in his previous schools basket ball club and he played...."Ayako was about to finish he sentence when Yamada cut in.  
  
" Ne ... Ayako-san i need to go .i'll talk to the both of you later in class ne?"and with that he left the court leaving Ayako and Miyagi alone.  
  
The silence was finally broken as Miyagi spoke.  
  
"Aya-chyan ...what was it you wanted to talk to me about?"  
  
"Well Ryota....its about the way you've been acting lately...its....not like you.."she said with a bit of a tremble in her voice.  
  
' Not like me??what is she trying to say'he thought in his head.  
  
"You seem to be so ...so far away...you started day dreaming alot now days....you seem to be in your own world ....whats wrong?"  
  
"Well ...you see...i..i just....well..i....AAARRGGHHH!!!!"Miyagi burst out in frustration.  
  
"Ryota!! whats wrong??"ayako asked as she tried to calm the point guard down.  
  
"AYAKO! ITS NOT WHAT YOU THINK NOW WILL YOU STOP BUGGING ME AND LEAVE ME ALONE!!!??"he pushed himself away and started screaming at his  
  
Aya- chyan.  
  
Ayako stared at Miyagi.the words'stop bugging me and leave me alone rang in her head.  
  
"But...Ryota..I just wanted to know if you were alright?" she mumbled as tears rolled down her cheek.  
  
"ALL YOU EVER DO IS HIT PEOPLE WITH THAT STUPID FAN!!!! AND YOU ALWAYS POKE YOUR NOSE IN TO OTHER PEOPLES AFFAIRS..."Miyagi went on and on.  
  
Ayako stood there silent as she let her tears stream down her face.She only wanted to know if he was alright,She never expected to get such a trashing.She didn't deserve this.She couldn't take it any longer.  
  
"FINE RYOTA IF THATS THE WAY YOU WANT IT,DON'T EVEN THINK OF CALLING ME AYA- CHYAN ANYMORE.DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT ASKING ME TO HELP YOU OUT IN YOUR SCHOOL WORK!AND OH YEAH...DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT TALKING TO ME EVER AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!"Ayako screamed as she ran out of the the gym.  
  
miyagi stared at the the space where his Aya-chyan once stood.  
  
'what have i done?!'  
  
A/N:sorrie I took so long to write this chapter.I had too much school work so pls forgive me and thank you for your reviews. 


	4. chance

Disclaimer: slam-dunk does not belong to me but belongs to the ever so wonderful creator...Inoue Takehiko  
  
Chapter 4: chance  
  
Many days past since the tearful incident in the gym. Miyagi lay slumped on his desk as he listened to his teacher go on and on about the law of gravity. Physics the subject he hated the most. He turned his head to face the boy sitting next to him. He observed his expression carefully before turning his head the other direction to look at Ayako. Her beautiful eyes fixed on the blackboard copying notes. Miyagi sighed. If only he didn't tell her what he told her at the gym the other day. If only he didn't shout at her, things would have been different. He turned his head yet again to face the black board trying to digest the topics of the day.  
  
The final bell rang as students poured out of their classrooms and into the hallway. Yamada pushed his way through the crowd to approach a familiar figure. "Ayako san!" he shouted as he stepped up behind her.  
  
Ayako spun around to meet her classmate. "You're going to the gym right? Let me accompany you!" He said as he stretched is hand out offering to carry Ayako's file. " Why thank you!" she said as she passed her file to him and soon the two started walking toward the gym. The walk was rather quite as both of them enjoyed the sounds of Mother Nature  
  
"Ne Ayako san..."Yamada interrupted the stiff silence  
  
" Nani?" Ayako replied  
  
"Well I don't mean to butt in but is something wrong between you and ...well ... Miyagi san?" he asked cautiously as the two walked up to the gym doors.  
  
Ayako stood speechless before replying  
  
"Ie...nothings wrong...doshite?" Ayako looked up from her continuous stare at the ground.  
  
She shot him a quick smile before entering the gym to find herself standing face to face with the Shohoku point guard.  
  
"Hontoni!?" he asked as he walked up to stand next to her.  
  
She gave him a quick nod before heading for the girl's locker room.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Miyagi bounced the ball as he watched Ayako walk off towards the locker room without a word of acknowledgement. He then focused his glare to the man standing infront of him.  
  
"Hey ryota! How's it going!"he shot him a smile as he picked up his bag.  
  
"Nothing much...hey aren't you going to change?"  
  
"It's still early I guess I can wait. By the way, what have you gotten for Ayako?"  
  
Miyagi shot him a puzzled look.  
  
Yamada proceeded to speak"you know. For Valentines Day...its next Thursday remember!"  
  
"This is my chance! I can apologize this way. Kami sama arigato!!"He silently thanked god as a wide grin crept across his face. But little did he know that Yamada had something up his sleeve 


	5. stolen

Disclaimer: slam-dunk does not belong to me…it belongs to Inoue takehiko*cry*  
  
Chapter5: stolen  
  
Ayako ran up to her locker.she had forgotten some last minute reports she needed to hand into her teacher .she left it in her folder, which she conveniently left in her locker.she hurriedly rushed towards it and opened it with full force. But to her surprise…  
  
"AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"  
  
Ayako fell to the floor as various cards of many shades of red fell on top of her followed by helium filled heart shaped balloons. Pieces of confetti littered the floor as Ayako stared at the mass heap of letters and cards that fell all over the place. Every one stared in her direction.some even giggled at the sight on the floor  
  
"Sempai, seems like he won't give up ne!" Came a comment.  
  
"Looking good Ayako!" came another.  
  
Ayako's face turned a tint of red as she opened up one of the letters and it read…  
  
"To my dear aya-chyan…I just wanna wish you a happy Valentines Day!  
  
Jane! Love'  
  
Miyagi Ryota ^_^"  
  
Ayako squished the piece of paper with frustration. "Ryota!!!" she hissed as she knelt down to clear up the mess on the floor.  
  
"Kuso…"she cursed continuously as she tried to shove everything back into her locker.  
  
"Girls should not curse like that you know"came a voice from behind her.  
  
"Not another one of those sadistic clowns".  
  
Ayako whirled around to give the unknown person a piece of her mind when she stopped to look at the tall figure standing in front of her.  
  
"Man he's so cute!"She squealed in her mind  
  
"Yamada-kun!" what are you doing here? She shot back trying to hide her enthusiasm.  
  
"Well I heard a load crash when I was at the water fountain so I came to see what was going on.didn't expect to see you here." He chuckled  
  
His smile made Ayako melt all the way down to her feet.  
  
"I see you've got quite a number of valentines this year.may I take a look?"  
  
Yamada bent over to pick up one of the red cards that lay lonely on the floor.  
  
"Ack! No don't" Ayako snatched the card out of his hand.  
  
"Why not?" he asked .the puzzled and innocent look he gave her made Ayako drool even more than she already had.  
  
"Um…well…their not mine…you see … a friend of mine asked me to hold these cards for her… their for the Prom… yeah the prom! Their going to use them to decorate the gym OHOHOHOHOHO!!!" Ayako laughed as she nearly gave herself away.  
  
"I see. The decorating committee must be working really hard this year asking you to help them and all."  
  
"You could say that eheheh!"  
  
"Yup! they put in a lot of effort. I should know since I'm the vice chair"  
  
"You are?!"  
  
Ayako mentally kicked herself. 'Just great…he's the vice chair!'  
  
"Although I don't remember any one mentioning the use of cards in the décor," he said as he eyed her suspiciously.  
  
"Eheheh…*gulp* you don't"  
  
"They're from Miyagi -San aren't they?"  
  
With much hesitation, Ayako let out a small yes to admit defeat  
  
"Aha I thought so.well we can't blame him. He got a crush on some one who's beautiful and hard to get"  
  
Ayako blushed  
  
"But he better be careful.sooner or later some ones gonna take you away from him"with that, he slipped a piece of paper in Ayako's hand and left leaving Ayako to ponder about his words as she opened the slip of paper.  
  
"Pick you up at 7pm on Saturday"  
  
AN:ne minna i hope you enjoyed this chapter.its really short.i guess you can say that i really rushed in to it though.demo please R&R. inoe i'm not a very good writer but please be nice ne ^_^and thank you for reading 


	6. finding out part 1

DISCLAIMER: SLAMDUNK DOES NOT BELONG TO ME … WWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!!!!!DOSHITE????????*CRYS*  
  
Chapter6: heartbreak  
  
Miyagi whistled a tune as he made his way to the gym. ' Wonder if my Aya- chyan got my little gift? Ah! My beautiful Aya-chyan! She's so beautiful!'  
  
"Oi Miyagi! What's going on? Why are you so happy?" came a husky voice from behind him  
  
"Why am I so happy? Why am I SOOOOOO HAPPY???? Because I JUST AM! AHAHAHA!!"  
  
Mitsui immediately understood what was going on and sweat dropped (is there such a word?)  
  
He turned to towards his friend kogure and both in unison, said the following words  
  
"Must be Ayako!"  
  
"So what did you do this time?" came the concerned question from kogure  
  
Mitsui gave a quick reply even though the question wasn't meant for him"he probably did something stupid again".  
  
"Yes…It always has been that way…I'm always acting foolish in front of her! Must be some illness that god has given me… KAMI-SAMA! DOSHITE? WHY HAVE YOU GIVEN ME THIS COLD COLD ILLNESS? WHY??? WHY DO YOU HAVE To blah blah blah…"  
  
Both sweat dropped as the point guard went on and on about being ill.  
  
Kogure tipped toed and whispered into Mitsui's ear " you know…I think he should have joined the drama club instead"  
  
Mitsui nodded as if agreeing with the vice-captains thought  
  
"Konichiwa!"  
  
Both Mitsui and kogure turned around to meet their greeter.  
  
"Ah! Yamada ready for practice" kogure politely greeted his teammate  
  
"Yup! Hope the two of you are in top condition today heard the captains planning a practice game for today."  
  
He pushed open the locker room door.  
  
"Oh don't worry about us we'll be fine...it ol'muffin head you should be worrying about" Mitsui pulled off his shirt and replaced it with the one he usually wore for practice.  
  
"I mean he's going head over heals about filling ayako's locker with some valentines gifts or something"  
  
He continued  
  
"Ayako must be really happy"kogure added  
  
"Oh yeah about Ayako! I'm taking her out this Saturday!"Yamada said as if showing off his pride  
  
"Well that's nice to here well have fun then!" kogure greeted as he picked up his water bottle and proceeded out the door  
  
5…4…3…2…1…  
  
"NANI!!!!!!!!!" the two of them spun on the balls of their feet.  
  
"You mean your dating …Ayako?" Mitsui stuttered as he dropped his water bottle causing the cool sparkling water to splash over the dry floor.  
  
The duo looked at Yamada in disbelief.  
  
"Hai! And I'm looking forward to dating her! Doshite? Is anything wrong?" he questioned as he proceeded to pick up Mitsui's fallen water bottle.  
  
Just then the locker room doors swung open  
  
"Yamada you Ol'sun of a gun! You never told me you were dating? So who's the luck lady anyway?"  
  
Mitsui and kogure watched as the muffin head walked briskly past them and placed his arm on the taller Yamada's shoulder.  
  
"Who knows maybe we could go on a double date ne! Hehehe!"Miyagi flashed his trademark grin  
  
Mitsui's eyebrow began to twitch as he watched his shorter friend dig his own grave  
  
"You, me and OUR AYA CHANS NE? Hehehe" Miyagi shot his signature smile at Yamada  
  
"Yes I'll be taking her out this Saturday" Yamada said giving him the sort of shoulder rukawa would give. Cold.  
  
"Hehe great! We'll meet you at the mall then at 5.00pm ok!"  
  
"We'll see about that…"  
  
Yamada pushed the gym doors and proceeded out side to join the rest to join the rest of his team members leaving Miyagi and the shocked Mitsui and kogure behind him.  
  
" Good now all I have to do is ask my Aya Chan out on a date!!!!" Miyagi announced with glee  
  
"Oi! its not what you think" Mitsui commented as he tried his best to stop the point guard but he was too late. Miyagi was already out of the locker room heading for Aya Chan to ask her out.  
  
Disclaimer: tadaima minna san ! gomen I took so long to write this chapter. Anyways do look forward to reading chapter 7  
  
Special thanks to hatsuyuki for tolerating my blabber over the phone ^^ 


End file.
